


Black Patent Leather Pumps

by LoliAshi



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Flith, Foot Fetish, Kinks, M/M, Mild S&M, One Shot, Stockings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 01:21:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15652857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoliAshi/pseuds/LoliAshi
Summary: HHHHhhhhhrrnnnggg. I'm sorry. I'm a filthy human and I wanted these boys to be filthy too. Forgive me for this.





	Black Patent Leather Pumps

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone it's ya boi unreliable writer! This scenario has stewed in my rotten brain for like three years and I just now got around to writing it. It's.....scandalous this time around. Again, I wrote this on my mobile at work so please forgive any spelling and grammatical errors. I am dead and ashamed, but not ashamed enough to not post this. Soooooo....

"There we go."

With a soft thud, Masato stacked his final box with the rest of them by the door. He still had a few necessities that he needed for the following night and consecutive morning, but those would easily be packed into a small travel bag he'd left out. Masato wiped his forehead with his forearm. Moving was hard work, but once it was done he always felt relieved and excited for his new home. 

He leaned against the wall, looking over his now empty living space for the last year. Saotome Academy had given him some of the best memories of his life. He remembered how he felt on the first day. So nervous and impossibly eager to begin classes. The cherry blossoms were in full bloom. Soon the cherry blossoms were gone, and school had started. Now school had ended and the cherry blossoms were back, signifying another new beginning in the Master's course. While he was excited to be starting work, he'd miss going to class and conversing with the classmates who didn't make it. He was glad that Starish had successfully passed the audition, but there was a sense of melancholy for the others. 

He hoped he’d be able to make it up to them by spreading music everywhere with Starish. He smiled to himself at the possible future of their group, but his dreaming was soon interrupted by a groan from the opposite side of the room. He glanced over, rolling his eyes at Ren’s sleeping posture. How could someone breathe with their face buried in a pillow? His eyes trailed over the hopefully not nude body of his roommate. He and Jinguji had not got along in the beginning, to be honest they still didn’t always get along now. Somehow, amidst the bickering and taunting something different had been cultivated. No one could’ve predicted that they’d start dating. It was almost like a bad sitcom, but despite everything childhood feelings and memories won out. They still fought constantly, sometimes even more than before, but there was also a different side now. Sometimes Jinguji was too  
harsh on himself, and Masato was there to soothe his anxieties. Sometimes Masato was needy, and Jinguji would hold him until morning. But that was  
stuff was only shared in private. The rest of Starish knew they’d become an item, but to any outsider, they presented at best a dysfunctional  
relationship.

Masato sighed as Jinguji muttered something in his sleep. He slowly approached the other boy, gently picking up a pillow that had been flung from the bed while Jinguji tossed and turned. With a serene smile, Masato approached the bed. As he stood over his lover, his smile melted into a frown as he slowly began to raise the pillow over his head. He knew he was going to regret this-They’d start arguing immediately and Masato would get a major headache from it all. But he also knew he’d regret not doing this. With a solid whack, Masato slammed the pillow down onto his boyfriend’s head.

“Wake up already!” He yelled, tossing the pillow over Ren’s unmoving head. Usually he wouldn’t bother trying to get Jinguji up, but it was moving day, and Ren hadn’t even started packing. He bent at the waist, lifting the pillow up just enough to find an angry and groggy glare. “We move tomorrow morning and if you aren’t ready the movers will have wasted their time.” He dropped the pillow and moved out of range, knowing the Jinguji would soon  
go for a punch. “I’m not going to help you either, so you better get up and get started.” Ren slowly lifted himself up. The blanket slid away exposing his bare chest, and Masato looked away, a light blush dusted on his cheeks.

”Hijirikawa…Can you please quit your nagging?” Ren grumbled, a yawn punctuating his reply. Masato scoffed. “I’ll quit when you stop giving me things to nag about.” His hands went to his hips as he glared down at the unmoving other. “Whatever.” Ren said, turning over and laying back down. For a second Masato seethed in rage, but he realized nothing would come from getting angry. He turned for his side of the room. After picking up one of the empty boxes, he threw it down in front of Ren’s closet. “It’s not that difficult.” Masato knew he was playing straight into Ren’s hands, but he didn’t care. He was admittedly a bit of a busybody and couldn’t just leave this alone. He started pulling things from the shelves, tossing shoes into the box first. Ren had turned over and was watching him with a snarky smile. Masato sent an icy glare his way which only cause the other to smile wider. “Maybe you can throw some of this stuff away.” He remarked, appalled by how much the other actually had stuffed into the small closet. “Look,  
some of this stuff isn’t even open…” Masato picked up a shoebox. He showed it to Ren, whose eyes widened and his smile vanished. “Hijirikawa don’t-“  
He tried to start before he was interrupted by a shocked gasp. Masato dropped the box, spilling its contents. Ren groaned. Masato whipped his  
gaze from the pantyhose and garter belts that were now on the floor to his lover, a furious blush darkening his face.

“Wh-Why do you have these?!” Ren huffed in annoyance and pinched the bridge of his nose in response. Annoyed that he wasn’t getting an answer, Masato continued. “I know you have a reputation for being…” He trailed off, not wanting to accuse his lover for past offences. “But why did you have to  
keep them?” He was honestly hurt. He knew Ren liked girls, but he thought he was the exception. He felt himself beginning to tear up in frustration  
as he picked up a sleek black pump. “Look, I understand, but you don’t have to-“Ren interrupted. “Hijirikawa.” Refusing to look at him, Ren started  
forward, brows furrowed and body tense. “Hijirikawa, how many girls do you know that wear a size 10?” Masato balked at the question to which Ren  
repeated himself. “I don’t understand…” Masato said, tears forgotten in his confusion. Ren dragged his hands down his face, stopping enough to cover  
his mouth. A blush was visible between his fingers. “Those are for you.” He whispered.

Masato ‘s face paled and then went blood red. “Wh-wh-what do you mean?” Ren cut him off again. “I’ve always thought you had nice legs. I wanted you to wear these for me, but I could never work up the nerve to ask you.” Masato dropped the shoe like it had bitten him. A look of incredulousness plastered over his face as he processed what Ren said to him. Ren finally looked at him, still blushing and hiding behind his hands. Masato looked away in embarrassment. “Masato…” He stiffened at his name. Names held power, and when Ren used his given name, he had complete control over him.  
Masato dared to look back at the other. “Will you wear these for me now?” Ren smiled sweetly, but Masato knew underneath that angelic smile a devil  
was hiding. He looked back down, fingers caressing the shiny patent leather. “Please, Masato?”

 

________

 

The pantyhose felt itchy on his skin. Masato looked in the mirror, wondering how he let Ren talk him into this. He was able to compromise a little and only had to wear the pantyhose and not the garter and stockings, and no matter how much he'd fought it, Ren had been adamant about the pumps. He looked over to the shoes, sighing as he slipped one on after the other. They were hard to balance in and even harder to walk in. Immediately he felt bad for every girl that had ever had to wear these awful shoes. As he reviewed his outfit, or lack thereof, he almost gave up and took it all off. But he knew if he did that Ren would only bug him more until he put them back on. He was resigned to his fate, and although he wished he'd been allowed a pair of pants, he made his way fo their room. 

A stumble and a step later he was leaving the bathroom and entering their shared space. Ren was lounging on his bed, arms folded behind his head as he waited. When he saw Masato, his eyes widened. "Masato, you look-" "Stop!" Masato interrupted, blushing too much already to hear what Ren had to say. He pulled the front of his shirt down to cover himself. He wobbled as he tried to balance himself. "Can I take this off now?" At that, Ren leapt from the bed and closed the distance between them. Masato crosses his arms as Ren approached. As they stood face to face, Ren pressed a small kiss to his forehead. "Just a little longer." He whispered, a whine present in his voice. Masato shivered at their proximity, he could feel Ren's breath on his cheek. Ren gently cupped his face, bringing their lips together in a soft but passionate kiss. 

One kiss turned to two and soft became frantic as Masato braved himself against the other's chest. Ren left Masato's mouth in favor of his jaw and trailed down to his neck. A delicate moan escaped Masato's lips as his lover began to nibble on the junction of his neck and shoulder. He winced as Ren bit down, the other's tongue quickly pressing against the bite to soothe it in response. Almost too fluidly, Ren began to sink down, hands trailing down Masato's sides until they stopped at his hips. Ren smiled devilishly before planting a wet kiss on Masato's nylon covered thigh. Masato shuddered at the insulated feeling, not exactly enjoying the situation as much as Ren seemed to be. The other man continued kissing his thigh, making Masato somewhat jealous of his own appendage. In an attempt to shake Ren's focus from his leg and back to the person attached to it, Masato pulled away, only to be grabbed harshly in return. Ren's eyes met Masato's. 

"I was right," he began. His voice husky. "You do have fantastic legs." His grip tightened around his thigh, and he shifted his weight forward. As he did this, Masato felt just how excited Ren was brush against his shin. Ren pressed his forehead to the top of his thigh, shuddering as he rocked his hips against the leg in his arms. Completely in shock, Masato stood frozen as Ren rutted against his leg. The needy moans coming from the other only confused him more. He tried to pull away, but Ren's grip was too strong and he stumbled slightly. As he caught himself, inspiration struck. 

Balancing himself as much as he could in heels and with Ren's motion, he lifted his captured leg and stepped down onto Ren's crotch. The other threw his head back in response. A wet spot appeared on his pajama bottoms as he came. He melted against Masato's leg, panting heavily. A little disgusted but more turned on, Masato let him catch his breath. 

Eventually, Ren turned his head up to Masato, eyeing his erection greedily. Almost as if his limbs hadn't been jelly a second ago, Ren sprung to his feet, and in one more motion scooped Masato up and swiftly carried him to his bed. Not so gently he tossed the other onto the mattress, and before the other had time to recover he was pressed against his back, mouthing at his ear. 

"Let me repay the favor." Ren whispered, his words were almost incomprehensible through the lust in his voice. Masato nodded, but Ren had already assumed the answer and had began trailing down the other's body once more. With shaky hands, Masato attempted to pull down the stockings, but his hands were pulled away. Ren pressed down on him. "No, we're leaving those on."

Returning to his previous position, Ren kissed Masato's butt before he softly bit down. He trailed nibbles until he reached the cleft. With a annoyingly skilled bite, he pulled the nylon away from the other's ass, tearing a tiny hole in the pantyhose. A small yelp escaped Masato as he felt warm breath on the patch of recently exposed skin. Ren wasted no time in bringing his lips to his lover's hole, kissing it deeply. Masato moaned gratefully at the sensation. He had been so in shock by Ren's behavior, he'd almost forgotten how painfully hard he was. 

Masato blushed at the obnoxiously loud moans and gratuitously wet sounds the other was making. He wished Ren would be a bit more subtle, but he was feeling too good to voice a complaint. Instead he allowed his moans to mingle with his boyfriend's, reveling in the erotic symphony they were creating. 

He twitched as Ren's tongue deftly opened him up. The pantyhose were making him unbearably hot. Feeling close he began to wriggle in the other's hold. "Jinguji, please-I want you inside me." Ren's assault on his ass slowled, and Masato felt the irritatingly amazing man behind him smile against his sensitive skin. "Jinguji?" He asked coyly. Masato groaned in irritation. "Please.." he begged, resulting in a chuckle from the other. "You know what I want to hear. And if you want me to do anything, you better hurry up." Masato kicked his leg, hitting the other's side, drawing another laugh. "C'mon Masato, it's not that hard." He couldn't take it anymore. He buried his face into the comforter, before inaudibly whispering what Ren desired to hear. Annoyed, Ren grabbed Masato's hair, pulling the other's face to meet his. He kissed his neck wetly as he waited for Masato to concede. 

In a shakey voice that was tainted by a moan, he began to beg. "Please, Ren." Another kiss, a reward for compliance. "Please what?" Masato shivered. "Please fuck me Ren."

It took Ren almost no time to shift to his knees. He violently grabbed Masato's hips and pulled him flush against his. Masato would've been amazed that he was already hard again, but at the time only one thing mattered and that was Ren cock against his ass. Not one to forego teasing, Ren rubbed himself against him. Masato squirmed in response, letting out a quiet sob in desperation. Ren practically purred in amusement. He grabbed his member and circled Masato's hole, pressing into it, but tauntingly avoiding entering him. A frantic hand grabbed at his sweats, grip white knuckled. Ren snickered before relenting. "Okay baby, I get it." He leaned over to his bedside table, reaching for a well used bottle of lube. He dropped the bottle between Masato's legs and dug two fingers into the hole he had made in the stockings. He yanked it open, allowing him fully access to Masato's ass. He quickly retrieved the lube and squirted a generous amount onto his lover and then himself. With no more preparation, Ren entered him in one thrust. 

Masato's vision went white as Ren pushed inside him. Ren was usually gentle, but this time his sadistic nature was very visible and Masato loved it. He moaned loudly, something he knew Ren loved, encouraging the other to move faster, harder, deeper. Ren's fingers dug into his hips, before he tore away more of the stockings in an animalistic action.   
Masato wasn't going to last much longer, and he reached between his legs to palm his still covered erection. Ren growled and swatted his hands away. He grabbed both of his wrists and pressed them against the bed. "You're going to come without touching yourself." He grumbled. Masato groaned in acknowledgement, Ren's demand almost enough to push him over the edge. Ren snapped his hips as if to solidify his power over the other, and in a few more thrusts Masato was coming. Ren followed soon after. He collapsed upon Masato. Exhausted and sated, he wrapped his arms around the other, turning them over to relax in the afterglow. 

They were still for a minute, catching their breaths in each others arms. Ren peppered kisses onto Masato sweat drenched forehead, humming in contentment. Masato allowed Ren to pamper him, but soon he was shifting in discomfort, the pantyhose were still itchy and hot and now very wet and sticky on both sides, and he longed to take them off. Ren relented, and helped his lover out of the shredded nylons. 

Out of nowhere, Ren began to laugh, prompting Masato to look up at him inquisitively. "It's already nighttime." He said, trying and failing to stifle his laughter. "And since you were so distracting, I forgot to pack." Masato groaned in annoyance, punctuating it with a punch to Ren's side. "Help me pack?" H asked, trying to sound cute. "Please Masato?" Masato groaned again, knowing that he could never resist when Ren used his name.


End file.
